True Friend
by StarFan129
Summary: An AU that could have happened during first year at the Halloween feast. Slate Ron bashing; showcases friendship between Harry and Hermione. 1st ever one-shot...Sorry about the errors; just spotted them after I posted...
1. Chapter 1

TRUE FRIEND

A different take on their first year; AU. Slight Ron bashing. Friendship.

"Ron why did you say thata, you hardly know her" A young Harry Potter said to his friend as they walked from charms class watching the bushy haired girl runaway.

"Yeah, well all she is a bushy haired know at all" said Ron "who does she think she is telling me I cast the spell wrong".

"Well she was right you were casting it wrong. Why are you so defensive Ron?"

"Because she has no right, now let's just go to the feast."

– – – – – – – – ;-) – – – – – – – –

"THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON; just thought you wanted no" Prof. Quarrel yelled entering the doors of the great Hall startling everybody inside.

Among chaos Harry realized that Hermione would not have known about the troll, grabbing Ron in running the opposite way towards the girls bathroom Ron decided that Hermione a.k.a. the bushy haired know it all was not worth it, leaving Harry to run to the girls bathroom only to realize that the troll was right behind him.

"HERMIONE DUCK!" Yelled Harry as he turned around to avoid being smashed into the wall by the troll.

"Hey what are you doing here." Asked Hermione while trying to stay out of the view of the troll

"saving you, what does it look like" said Harry as he walked backwards at the door leading the troll with him.

Leaving the troll out into the hall, Harry ran as fast as he could. Running right into the group of professors which is, from the dungeon in search of the troll. Skidding to a halt in front of the professors, the troll stumbled up to professors just in time to be knocked out and tied up by Prof. Snape.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not in your dorm with the other students?" Asked Prof. Dumbledore

"I... Was.. .UM..." Harry started to say when Hermione ran up behind him.

"He was following me professor, I foolishly thought it would have been a good idea to try and find the troll." Said Hermione

I n true Dumbledore fashion "It may have not been that foolish Hermione, as you may soon find out. Now I suggest that you head back to your door since that is where you should be."

– – – – – – – – ;-) – – – – – – – –

"I wonder what Dumbledore meant by that, he didn't even take any points away. Hermione I'm sorry for what Ron said about you earlier. And just so you know I don't care that you are what some would call a bushy haired know it all, since it's what makes you a perfect friend." Said Harry as they walked back to the door.

"Harry, it's not your place to apologize for Ron. Thank you for saving me, and how much it means to know that you think of me as a friend even if I am a bushy haired know it all."

"I'm guessing since I saved you from the troll, that's why you stood up for me and lied to the professors?" Asked Harry as they approached the fat lady portrait.

"Yep, that's what friends are for. I'd say that you're not dunderheaded that Prof. Snape makes you out to be." Smirked Hermione as Harry said the password allowing them access to the tower.

The End

Author Note: this was just a short one-shot Harry and Hermione moment that could have happened that shows their close friendship ...Really AU and OOC


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ I thought I would explain Dumbledore's comment a little further... Once again this is just a quick one-shot that I came up with a little while back, so I figured I'd start typing what I had up. There should be more stories up soon, and better quality to.

_I n true Dumbledore fashion "It may have not been that foolish Hermione, as you may soon find out. Now I suggest that you head back to your door since that is where you should be."_

– – – – – – – – ;-) – – – – – – – –

"Hey, Hermione. I've been looking for you."

"Harry, I was just at the library. Have you thought anymore about what Dumbledore said last night?"

Walking down the hall as they pondered what Dumbledore had said, it dawned on Hermione that he was probably referring to how it was foolish of Harry to run and try to fight off a troll alone, especially as a first-year student. But since Dumbledore had said that it may not have been that foolish, so something good must of come out of it.

So the new question was, what good had come out of Harry you was getting possibly killed by a troll?

"Harry, maybe Dumbledore was just referring to how we were both lucky that we did not get killed."

"Maybe you're right Hermione, better yet you probably are right." Said Harry "other than not getting killed one good thing did come out of the, our friendship."


End file.
